parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
Three years for my wife recovery
September 08 2019 Have just read your post on your own fan page... In those days, 3 years ago, 2016, I was really to shocked to know some thing really bad happened to you and I'd been very upset. I've love you for more than 8 years, and as what some people say, a relationship that lasts 7 years is a family. I just wanna say that...I'm sorry and feeling sorry for what have been to you for 3 years, and glad to know that you're recovered. Although things have been complicated, you means a lot to me... as I have been thought that I might want to marry a woman like you, even look exactly like you... I have been falling down many times till now, and although I appreciate your strength for fighting the adversary, I haven't thought of your strength as a motivation for me to stand up... I don't know if this is just purely an incident, or it's the arrangement of God, but the day that actually changed my life completely, 20/7/2017 (19/7), is the day you were born (19/07). In those days, 3 years ago, when I lived in a shabby vacancy and suffered from my first failures, I also suffered the terrible incident happened to you. I have once written a post for you as knowing bad thing happened to you, saying that I love you, stand with you and wish the best things for you. I was very sad to know that you shaved your head, lost your long red hair, but but but..but... in a parallel world, I have to pretend my self that nothing happen to you, and we're still a happy couple for more than 8 years, although deep inside, I can't forget your real life incident. You know that writing sometimes is a tiresome job for me, as currently I'm a failure man and trying my best to build up my own career (for me in the future and for our future in the next 30-40 years....), but I do want to spend a little time to think about you, and to write about you, as my future soulmate, my wife and also my first love. This might the second time I officially written about you, just after I know that in this day, 3 years ago, you had been informed the bad thing and you have been fighting for that... Will I be a faithful husband in the next 30-40 years ? I don't know. I can't even know how will I live in next days, although right now I'm having a quite stable job, as currently I'm suffering from my stressful and crisis life. I think of the society in the near future, where there will be no more poverty, disease or violence, the society with happiness, full of tall, beautiful and healthy people; the world that me, as an engineer is working to contribute for it, and you, as a good citizen, are paying taxes for the government to achieve it. I might get married in the near future, be a successful engineer and businessman (this is what I'm working on); and you might have beautiful babies and live happily with them for the rest of your life. Time will pass and there might be a day that I can't live and manage the parallel world any more, will that be the day that I leave you and forget you ? I don't know, this life is full of unexpected events... ...Grown up....things has changed...I try to be a grateful man and some days in the future, when I live a successful and wealthy life, I will never forget the days that you come to me and soon become a part of my life for many years, making me forget my stressful and miserable life.... Finally, I'm just wanna say that I love you (although I have to admit that right now I don't love you as much as I did 8 years ago), and I wish the best things for you and your family. Love you, your future husband Category:Weird Diary